gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Marcelreise11
Meine Plattformen, Games und Sonstiges 250px|right|link=http://de.games-hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Hilfe_Wiki 250px|right|link=http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki thumb|250px|Mein Neuzugang thumb|250px|Meine GTA's, die ich besitze Plattformen: GBA, PSP, PS2 Spiele aus der GTA-Serie: GTA 1 (PC), GTA 2 (PC), GTA III (PS2), GTA Vice City (PS2), GTA San Andreas (PS2), GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP) Sonstiges von GTA und GTA Wiki: *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) *3.000 Edit war am 20.04.2010 um 19:38 Uhr beim Artikel Gib mir „Liberty“ Bald: *'12.05.10:' PlayStation 3 + Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *'24.05.10:' Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3) *'??.07.10:' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP) *'WICHTIG:' Die Daten der Spiele die unter "Bald" aufgelistet sind stehen nicht fest und können variieren. *'Updatedatum der Covers: 13.05.10' Meine Spiele von Rockstar Games Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) FAQ 1. Frage: Wie kamst du auf GTA? 1. Antwort: 2003 war ich mit meinem Bruder, bei seinem Freund. Wir spielten GTA III und fanden es gut. Wir durften es für 2 Monate behalten. Es war außerdem die PlayStation 2-Version. 2. Frage: Wie lange spielst du schon GTA? 2. Antwort: Ich spiele GTA seit 2003. 3. Frage: Wie lange kennst du GTA Wiki und wie bist du auf GTA WIKI gekommen? 3. Antwort: Ich kenne GTA Wiki seit Dezember 2008. Ich habe was für GTA gesucht. Durch ein Zufall von Google bin ich auf GTA Wiki gestoßen. Habe mich aber erst am 16. Juli 2009 hier angemeldet. 4. Frage: Spielst du nur GTA? 4. Antwort: Außer der GTA-Serie spiele ich noch zwei andere Serien und zwar die Need For Speed-Serie und die Tony Hawk's-Serie. GTA-Serie * GTA-Serie: GTA's die ich nicht besitze GTA London 1969, London 1961, Advance, GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, Chinatown Wars und The Ballad of Gay Tony. * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA der Serie, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als das Erste. * GTA III: Komme bei einer Mission nicht mehr weiter, sie ist aber weiter als Grand Theft Auto von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino. Ich spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Mein erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf meiner Memory Card der PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: GTA San Andreas ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel, habe die komplette Story durch. Außerdem hatte ich es auch mal für mein PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte. * GTA Liberty City Stories: Ich finde das Spiel auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch weiter als bei der PS2. Komme bei der PS2 bei der Mission Portland Kettensägen-Maskerade nicht mehr weiter. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es aber jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: Habe GTA IV auf die PS3 meines Freundes gespielt. Das Spiel hat eine gute Grafik, aber die Steuerung im Auto ist schlecht. Kaufe ich am 24.05.2010 vom Freund ab. * The Lost and Damned: Kaufe mir es im DVD-Pack Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. * Chinatown Wars: Kaufe mir es noch. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Kaufe mir es im DVD-Pack Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Listen und Top 5 Meine Konsolen und GTA's Absolvierung von GTA-Spiele 'GTA SA FAN Mogel-Spielstände:' *'GTA Liberty City Stories:' PSP: 100% Spielstand *'GTA Vice City Stories:' PSP: 100% Spielstand Top 5 ... ... der Lieblings-GTA-Spiele # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas # Grand Theft Auto IV # Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ... der Lieblings-Missionen # Saint Mark's Bistro (SA) # No. 1 (IV) # Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur (LCS) # Fall auf Knall (LCS) # End of the Line (SA) ... der Hass-Missionen # Jive Drive # Yardie-Schutzengel (LCS) # End of the Line (SA) # Love & Blei (LCS) # Portland Kettensägen-Maskerade (LCS) ... der Lieblings-Städte # Liberty City (IV) # Las Venturas (SA) # San Fierro (SA) # Los Santos (SA) # Liberty City (LCS) ... der Lieblings-Radiosender # Radio X (SA) # K-DST (SA) # K-Jah (LCS) # Radio Los Santos (SA) # Head Radio (LCS) ... der Lieblings-Fahrzeuge # ZR-350 (SA) # Super GT (SA) # FIB Buffalo (IV) # PCJ-600 (SA) # Banshee (III) ... der Lieblings-Protagonisten # Carl Johnson (SA) # Niko Bellic (IV) # Victor Vance (VCS) # Toni Cipriani (LCS) # Claude Speed (III) Lieblings... Screenshots thumb|350px|Catalina & Claude während der Mission [[Farewell, my Love...]] Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA und GTA LCS. Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Bild:V8_ghost.jpg|GTA LCS: Der V8 Ghost (PSP) Bild:Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|GTA LCS: Der Diablo Stallion ist das fast seltene Auto (PSP) Es werden noch Bilder hinzugefügt, die mit einer Handy-Kamera aufgenommen wurden. Kategorie:Nutzer de